


Something They didn’t Expect

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alpha!Jafar, Jafar is a man with midwife experience & I can’t remember if that’s cannon or not, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Sinbad, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Short, look something I never thought I would write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sinbad gets pregnant, and both him and his mate wants to keep it hidden from the other generals, leaving the others to scratch their heads.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexTheNonBinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/gifts).



> I really don’t like pregnancy fics, I just get really odd feelings, but at the same time I’ve wanted to write pregnancy fic because of that reason, and especially Mpreg.
> 
> It’s short and messy but uhh...really best I could do ^-^
> 
> The thing it was supposed to have was: Pregnant Sinbad, how they deal with it, moody Sinbad, confusing everybody for 9 months. (Which I half managed to do.)

Ja’far couldn’t believe this.

Yes, Sinbad was generally attention craving, but this was too far! His king had been practically rubbing his head against Ja’far, scent marking him while Ja’far could only sit still because Sinbad was being _cute_ doing it dammit. An omega showing everybody that this was their Alpha.

Ja’far shivered at the predatory look, their way of _marking_ was different sure, but it was markings nonetheless.

But, despite the markings the attention craving was too much. He knew what was causing it and knew it put Sinbad in distress already, but fuck it, he had work to do and his mate wasn’t doing any if it, was he?

Ja’far sighed, patting Sinbad’s head again.

“Ja’far, you can leave your work for one day, stay with me.”

“Sin-“

“It’s bad practice to leave your pregnant mate alone, what if someone pinned me down, mated me and I can’t defend myself? I’m swelling more and more you know, it hurts.” 

The last line made Ja’far look guilty, pulling Sinbad next to him on the large bed.

“I’ll work in here then, make an excuse about you being sick.”

Sinbad’s frown turned into a smile, knowing he could be a bit demanding with Ja’far, despite Ja’far being the alpha.

It was Masrur that pointed out Sinbad’s sullen and moody behaviour a month later.

Sinbad looked troubled, but Ja’far talked over Pisti’s chattering response.

“Our king have gotten...sick, nothing to worry about, but it might stay a while.”

“But~ Sinbad’s stomach has been swelling and bloating! I think he-“

Pisti couldn’t finish her sentence, because icy grey eyes were stopping her with a glare.

“I think we can leave this conversation for another day, thank you.” Ja’far ushered their king out of the dining hall, leaving the other generals to their own ideas.

——-

As time passed more and more people started noticing the grumpy mood, the swelling and the scent.

The scent of a pregnant omega.

It was then that Ja’far had forced Sinbad to not go outside.

“The scent has only gotten worse, until you give birth I can’t allow you to go outside of the purple Leo tower, Sin.” Ja’far said.

Sinbad frowned. “I know but-“

“No buts, Sinbad there is a chance that someone is going to hurt you, and we can’t risk that.” Ja’far felt bad, and more like a father scolding his rowdy son that a lover being worried for his mate.

“The pregnancy won’t last that long after this, I promise.” Ja’far said, stroking Sinbad’s hair but Sinbad avoided, burying himself under blankets.

——

“You sure our king isn’t being weird?” Pisti asked Sharrkan.

“He’s behaving odd...”

“Uh huh, sullen and stubborn.” Pisti replied, scratching the back of her head.

“His stomach too, it was really round, I’m worried.” Sharrkan said, wincing at the thought of his own stomach being that size.

“Maybe he’s just gaining weight?”

“That much?”

“You’re right but what could it be then? Pregnancy?”

“Sinbad doesn’t even have a proper mate, do you think he would get pregnant, and he’s an alpha on top of that!” Sharrkan said proudly, but Pisti only sighed, there was truth in Sharrkan’s words but what kind of sickness would give those symptoms of if it _wasn’t_ pregnancy?

——

Ja’far could hit himself for deciding to work late that night.

He had sneaked away when Sinbad had fallen asleep, and it was hours later when he returned that he found the king whimpering in pain. 

He had begun to panic, and he helped Sinbad lay down. He fixed the items he needed. 

“I don’t have time to call a maid, I’m so so sorry Sin.” Ja’far said frantically, holding Sinbad’s hand. He thanked Rurumu for giving him basics in being a midwife, and he prepared himself to help Sinbad through it.

——-

It must’ve been hours before Masrur forced the door open, finding Sinbad in labour and Ja’far helping him through it.

“Find a doctor!” Ja’far shouted, and Masrur nodded, still in shock as he ran down the halls.

The doctor arrived and everything went fine, Sinbad fainted, but woke up to a small human being cuddled up close to his chest, and Ja’far laying a kiss on his forehead.


	2. General’s reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The generals rush into the room, finding Sinbad and Ja’far with a small child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; I give in too easily

Ja’far hadn’t thought much about the others, mostly about his lover, and his child.

The baby was calm, surprising but not uncommon, and it had been resting close to Sinbad in the royal chambers.

But the news that a child had been born, the _king’s child_ couldn’t go unnoticed by the other generals, and all of them had come in stressed, confused and curious.

“Sinbad gave birth?!” Sharrkan asked, clad in almost nothing.

“It’s adorable.” Pisti said, having already sat down next to Sinbad, looking at the small human being with soft pink eyes.

“I never thought you two would get it together.” Hinahoho laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “More to the family I guess.”

Ja’far smiled, but he was still an alpha, and even if they were his friends they were going near his mate, a mate that had given birth not even an hour ago.

“Keep the distance, both could lash out.” Drakon said, hindering Yamraiha from going, and Pisti seemed to realise where she was, and quickly ran back to the others.

“She smells like you both.” Masrur confirmed, looking at both Sinbad and Ja’far, before nodding.

“I will pray for it’s everlasting safety.” Spartos said, a smile on his face and Yamraiha chimed in. 

“Can I ask about the gender?”

Ja’far blinked, and Sinbad sighed, feeling tired but happy. “She’s a girl, a healthy baby girl.”

“So we have the next generations ruler then? Sindria’s Queen?” Yamraiha asked, twirling a strand of her blue hair between her fingers.

Ja’far and Sinbad both frowned, and then looked at each other.

“That would be the logical option, if she has any interest in it.”

“I hope she does.” Ja’far said, pressing a kiss to Sinbad’s hand, squeezing it.

“I’m glad I have both of you now.”

“Mmm, you’ll always have me here~”

Ja’far smiled. And Sinbad couldn’t help smiling back, looking into Ja’far’s grey eyes. He patted the baby’s round cheeks, holding her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, no more.
> 
> The baby (if she takes over) is a fucking awesome ruler, smart strong and kind. And Sinbad and Ja’far gets married, and the other generals accept it. :D.


End file.
